dragonballrebornrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Terre
This is a wikia about the third (I think) most powerful saiyan at the time. Not currently within my knowledge, Terre is just another really strong saiyan. Biography and Power *Name: Terre *Alt Names: Terre, God of Speed *Race: Pureblooded Saiyan *PL: 400m *Age: Unknown *Height: 5,9 *Forms: Kaioken (x20), Great Ape, Golden Great Ape *Transformations: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, LSSJ, LSSJ2, SSJG *Maxform: SSJGSS *Adress: I live on a rice farm, nub *Family *Arbhar (father) *Budo (mother) *Terre, II (adoptive son) *Tano (brother) *Vocado (brother) *Pitayia (mentor) *Kanji (student) *Hikari (student) *Niao(student) *Racol (companion) Terre was born on Vegeta. His father, Arbhar, demanded him to be sent to Earth. He was actually sent to conquer the Earth when Kakarot had failed. Although landing in the ocean, he was found and raised by an unidentified person. He was actually 7 when he was first sent, with a PL of 8,291. Crashlanding into the ocean, he gracefully floated to shore. Founded by a young martial artist, he took him in. At first, Terre was very stubborn - you had to bribe him if you wanted him to take a shower. Eventually, he became obedient and caring, unlike most saiyans. He trained under him until the age of 19, where he had passed. He spent most of his time fishing and hunting wild animals - specifically what he called "dog chompers" and deer. He then met Pitayia - a young human training in the Kame Clan. Terre saw him as a threat, attempting to attack him. He then got convinced to stop and not try to kill him, and became his student. During training, Terre wanted to get faster than someone that could run 100 meteres in 5.2 seconds. Often, this built his leg muscle insanely to the point he could probably kill a turtle if he gently kicked it. Pitayia put him on the physical training and ki side for a while until he was evenly matched with him. At the age of 22, he graduated Pitayia's training and went to explore the rest of the world. He found Kanji and took on him as his student. He saw Pitayia training under Kari, realizing he might have been being too soft on him, and intensified his training. At this point his PL was 200m - he was getting a bit insane. After witnessing the death of Vocado, his brother, he insanely went straight to SSJ and then SSJ2, brutally killing the person who killed Vocado. He then went SSJ3 and SSJ4 by forcing it. He was also chosen as the generations' LSSJ, becoming more powerful then ever. This leads to today, where he regained his name as "God of Speed" with a PL of 10t. Today, he is father to a child which he named Terre. "Brotherhood" Although it is currently fabled, it is believed that Terre not to long before BoG started, starting with an unknown Saiyajin. It seemed apparent knowing that they had insanely similar features - eyes, hair, and even SSJ hairs were similar. These kept hinting their brotherhood. Although it appears that neither of them believe they are related, Terre begins to realize they look genetically alike.